Hold On, Hinata
by Sky's Teardrops
Summary: When Naruto left Konoha, he left behind a promise to Hinata. Will he be able to keep his promise? NaruHina. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hold On, Hinata**

Author: **Sky's Teardrops**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for the plot.

A/N: Throughout the story, you may notice that I just call the characters by their own name, and without the proper suffixes. I decided not to put it because I really don't know what I'm supposed to use, so I just put in 'chan' for Hinata and 'kun' for Naruto.

* * *

Hinata silently walked towards the Hyuuga's Garden, a place she had been going to every morning since that day, the day that her life drastically changed. 

Without even looking behind her, she knew that he was there, a few feet away from her, even if she couldn't hear even his footsteps. He was always there, watching her every move, and making sure that she was always safe. That was what he had been doing for the past two weeks, ever since her father hired him to guard his eldest daughter, the Hyuuga Heiress.

When she reached the garden, Hinata sat down on one the benches and stared at the flowers, especially at one plant, which, her mother told her years ago produced the most beautiful flower in their garden, but unfortunately, that event happened only once. The gentle breeze played on her long, long dark hair, and all the while she was thinking about none other than the missing ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, and smiled at the memory that it brought her, but it also made her cheeks turn a delicate shade of red. She reread the letter for about the thousandth time, all the while letting those memories replay in her head once again.

-FLASHBACK-

It was a bright morning, and Naruto woke up earlier than usual, feeling very excited. He began to pack up his bags and tidy his apartment. When he finished, he locked the door, but not before gazing at it with a somewhat sad smile on his face.

He hurried towards their meeting place, and sure enough, there was his mentor, Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin!" he shouted, and a lot of people stared at them.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched, but decided to let it pass. For now. "Got everything ready? Our train's gonna leave in less than an hour. Let's go." Jiraiya started to walk towards the train station, and Naruto followed him, surprisingly quiet.

* * *

Hinata, who was on the ground, looked up at her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. He had just managed to bring her down yet again with one of his attacks. She stood up, and resumed her fighting stance, but Neji sat down and looked to his left. 

"Our session is over. You may go now."

Hinata looked at him, puzzled. Neji had never ended their sparring this early before.

Catching her look, he said. "His train is going to leave anytime now. You may go to him."

Hinata was even more surprised, and a little embarrassed that Neji knew about her feelings about Naruto, but smiled warmly at him after she recovered.

"Thank you, Neji." After that she immediately left the Hyuuga Estates and headed towards the train station, hoping fervently that she'll arrive in time.

When she arrived there, people were already boarding up in the train, and she hastened her pace. She saw Naruto about to climb up.

Desperate, she called out, "Naruto-kun!"

Fortunately, Naruto heard her and he halted, then turned around to see who was calling him.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" she called again, this time running really fast.

But because of her speed, and her mind focused only on Naruto, she failed to notice an old kunai on the floor a few feet from Naruto. When she tripped on it, all she could think of while falling over was, _Naruto-kun, don't leave yet!

* * *

_

Naruto was about to enter the train when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name. He turned and grinned brilliantly when he saw Hinata running towards him.

"Hinata!" he waved, completely forgetting the train.

Jiraiya went out of the train, who also heard a girl's voice calling his student. He grinned and asked, "Hey, Naruto! I didn't know that you have a girlfriend!"

Naruto paid no attention to him, but Jiraiya interpreted his silence as his admission that the girl's really his girlfriend. Jiraiya's grin widened.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Hinata trip and was now falling over. He was about to go to her when, "Well, then, why don't you say goodbye to her?" Jiraiya slapped Naruto cheerily on the back, putting more pressure than what he intended to.

As a result, Naruto staggered a few steps, but it was a good thing because he was able to catch Hinata on time. He held her so that she can regain her balance, but to Jiraiya, it looked like Naruto was hugging Hinata tightly. He chuckled.

After a few moments, Hinata still had her head down, and slightly worried, Naruto asked, "Are you okay now, Hinata?"

* * *

Hinata heard his question, and turned her head up to answer his question. 

What happened was something neither of them ever expected.

Hinata's lips met Naruto's, and for the next moment, neither of them moved a muscle, both eyes mirroring shock.

The next thing that Hinata felt was heat rising up to her face, and only one thing registered in her mind.

_I'm kissing Naruto-kun!_

With that thought, she felt her head beginning to spin, and the darkness pulling at her.

The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the blond-haired, blue-eyed face of a boy. The face of her first true love.

* * *

Hinata went limp in his arms, and Naruto knew she must have fainted again. 

_But this time, I'm not surprised._

"Hinata?" When she didn't budge, he turned to Jiraiya. "Ero-Sennin, I've got to go to the Hyuuga Estates and bring Hinata back."

"But you can't! The train won't wait for you." Jiraiya replied, keeping his hands suspiciously on his back.

"But I can't leave Hinata here!"

"I'll take her home." Said another voice, and Neji jumped from a nearby building. He took Hinata from Naruto and carried her on his back.

"Wait!" Naruto said, and he pulled a piece of paper and pen from his bag, scribbled something hastily, folded it and gave it to Neji.

"Give it to her, will you?" Neji nodded. "Thanks! Well, good bye, for now."

Neji nodded again, and Naruto climbed on the train, waving at him.

As the train moved, Naruto felt a sudden wave of sadness. But when he saw the head of the Hokages', his eyes focused on the face of the Yondaime, or the Fourth Hokage. He suddenly felt lighter, and muttered, "Watch out for me, will you?"

Jiraiya heard him and also gazed at the face of his former pupil. Secretly, he smiled.

* * *

Hinata woke up and found herself being carried by her cousin. Neji, sensing that she's awake, asked, "Are you okay now?" 

"Yes." Hinata muttered. "Naruto-kun…"

After a brief pause, "Naruto has already left the village."

Hinata nodded, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her, but she's also happy for him, because she knew that this training will really help Naruto.

They reached their home quietly, and Hinata left Neji's back when they were in the garden. She sat down, and Neji stood in front of her.

He handed her a piece of paper, and Hinata took it. She opened it and read the message.

_Hinata-chan,_

_Whatever happens, I'll come back for you, I promise._

_Naruto

* * *

_

Neji stared at his cousin as she read Naruto's letter, and decided to not reveal to her that he saw what happened between them.

After Hinata left, he quickly followed her. Some part of him wanted to see the only ninja who had gained his respect before he leaves, because who knows when they will see each other again. But a larger part of him only wanted to see what would happen between him and his cousin.

What happened was nothing sort of uneventful. When he saw what happened, he quickly fought the urge to laugh out loud, especially when saw what that Sannin Jiraiya was doing.

It was a good thing he came, too, or no one would carry Hinata back home except for Naruto, which, according to Jiraiya, will not happen.

So, all in all, it had been a great day for both Hinata and Naruto. Especially now that Hinata looked so happy after reading the letter.

So happy, in fact, that Neji decided to not tell her too that someone was watching them since they left home and until they came back, and that he had a very shrewd idea of who it was.

-END FLASHBACK-

Hinata put the yellowing paper in her pocket, and her smile disappeared slowly.

_Naruto-kun, I believe in whatever you say, and more so on whatever you promise but… more than five years had passed and you still hadn't returned here._

"Hinata!" a female voice rang out, and Hinata turned to see her sister, Hanabi, walking towards her. Hinata smiled at her, and Hanabi sat down beside her.

Hanabi took a look at her and commented, "You've been thinking about him again."

Hinata smiled. "As always."

Hanabi stayed silent for a long time, then she said. "You know, Hinata, that I don't have anything against Naruto, but don't you think you have to move on?"

"Why?"

"I know that he's your first crush, first love, first kiss and everything, but don't you think you've been waiting for him for too long? Take a look around you and you'll notice that there're so many great guys out there, like…"

"Like?" Hinata prompted.

Hanabi's face brightened. "Like that ANBU bodyguard of yours!"

Hinata looked puzzled. "Why would I choose him?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "'Coz he's mysterious, I'm not sure but I think he's good-looking, he's a great ninja, he's an ANBU, for crying out loud! And he just seems to be about your age. And…"

"And what?"

"And he also saved your life just last week! Remember? Who would've thought that a single ANBU can hunt down all of those who threatened to kidnap you once again for your Byakugan?"

Hinata laughed. "I could've handled them myself. I'm a Jounin now, remember?"

"No, admit it, you can't! Especially if all of them attacked you at once, which is what they did on Roku. At least now you're safe, and also unscathed. Doesn't that make him as heroic as that Naruto of yours, or even better?"

"Miss Hyuuga," a deep voice said, and Hinata, about to answer her sister, turned towards her ANBU bodyguard. "Your father is waiting for you in his office."

Hinata nodded and stood up, while Hanabi whispered, "He's soo handsome! I'm sure of it!"

"How can you be sure?" Hinata whispered back.

"There's no way an ugly person can have that kind of body!" Hanabi answered, and Hinata laughed.

"You can have him, if you like." she replied, keeping her voice low so that the person in subject just a few feet from her would not hear it.

Hanabi quickly shook her head. "No way. You two will look so much better than the two of us. Anyway, you know I like someone."

Hinata chose not to reply because they were now in front of her father's office. After knocking, the three of them entered.

"Good morning, Father." Hinata and Hanabi greeted, and Hiashi looked up from his paperwork.

"Good morning. Hinata, please sit down. Hanabi, do you have anything to say to me?"

"None, Father. I just escorted Hinata here. May I go now?" Hanabi said, instantly transforming into a respectable Hyuuga, and Hinata had to bit back a laugh. Hanabi can be herself when she's with Hinata, Neji, and their father, but when Hiashi's serious, then she's also serious.

"Yes. You may go now, and take Roku with you." Hanabi left with Roku and she gently closed the door behind her.

Hiashi turned to both of them. "Hinata, I have called you to announce an important news. Last week, as you know, Roku just saved you, and not to mention our Byakugan, and had risked his life for that mission. He had earned my respect because of that. After I found out what happened, I ordered Neji to check Roku's background more thoroughly, and I found out that his clan are very well respected." Hiashi paused, and Hinata felt a sense of foreboding.

"Because of these factors, I have decided that Roku is an acceptable member of the Hyuuga Clan, and as the Hyuuga Heiress, you have to marry him." Hiashi said with finality on his voice.

* * *

Roku watched Hinata as she walked out of her father's office, a mixture of desperation and defeat on her face. He had foreseen it coming, and followed her as she went around the Mansion, no doubt looking for Neji. After a while of searching, he decided to speak out. 

"Mister Neji is out doing an A-Ranked Mission, while Miss Hanabi went out awhile ago after receiving a B-Ranked Mission. Both of them are not expected to be home for the next three days."

At that, Hinata seemed to grow more desperate, and he was starting to get worried. He followed her as she went again to the garden and sat, utterly still.

After checking the place out, Roku decided to sit on the same bench, but far away from Hinata as possible. He didn't want her to be afraid of him and ran away.

"I know you don't like the idea of being married to me, which I can really understand. We don't know anything about each other, right?"

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Is there any more reason why you can't accept the fact that you have to marry me?"

Hinata started to say something, but she shook her head.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we start to spend more time you know, as friends, rather than being an employer-employee, so that we can know each other more?" he said.

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Because I don't want to force you to do anything you can't, so we should be friends first."

"Okay. And thank you." Hinata smiled brilliantly up at him, and that smile caused warmth to spread through him.

_So, that's why your name is Sunshine…

* * *

_

The next day, Roku and Hinata spent the day roaming around Konoha and talking. Actually, Hinata was the one talking, while Roku just listened to her. Which in itself was a surprise, because Hinata rarely speaks; she was always the one who listens. But with Roku, she felt very comfortable that all traces of her shyness disappeared. It was already night when Hinata suddenly yawned, and Roku looked at her.

"We better go home."

"Why?" Hinata protested.

"You're tired, and besides, it's already late. Let's go home."

Hinata walked home, with Roku a few feet behind her, acting again as her bodyguard. Hinata kept looking back at him, and wondered why he wouldn't walk beside her. But she chose to ignore that this moment, and continued to walk silently home.

When Hinata was in the door of her bedroom, she looked at Roku, who was about to enter his room, the one next to hers.

"Roku," he looked at her. "thank you for this day."

* * *

Inside his mask, Roku smiled. Then, to his surprise, Hinata walked towards him and hugged him lightly. 

"Good night, Roku." She whispered, and he replied,

"Good night, Hinata." She let go of him, and Roku suddenly felt cold. She smiled at him one last time before she entered her own room.

* * *

Back in her room, a dream resurfaced into her mind. She was sleeping peacefully that night when she felt something brush her face. She opened her eyes sleepily and was met by two deep-blue eyes, and blond hair covering his face. In her dream, Hinata smiled up at him. 

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

"I'm just here, Hinata-chan…" Hinata smiled up at him, and was glad when he returned it. She closed her eyes and immediately went back to sleep.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Roku and Hinata spent every possible time with each other, and fate seemed to agree with them, because they never received any mission that will require them more than a day to finish. The result was, by the end of the second week, the two were as close as two friends should be. Maybe even more than friends. 

One morning, Hinata was strolling along Konaha with Neji, because Roku was called by the Hokage that morning.

"Neji…" Neji turned to her. "What do you think of Roku?"

"He's fit for you." He answered simply and Hinata sighed.

Neji excused himself and moments later, Hinata saw him talking to a pretty dark haired lady. She smiled, glad that Neji finally had time for girls.

She spent the whole day catching up to her friends, which were in majority males. But the entire day, Hinata felt that someone was watching her, and realized that it was Roku, so she just ignored it.

However, when she was walking home that night, she was slightly limping because of an accident. She was feeling a little tired and it was hard to walk with your left leg hurting that much.

Suddenly Roku appeared before her, and without even speaking, scooped her up his arms and carried her.

Blushing, she buried her face in Roku's neck, not wanting to see her friends' smirking faces as they pass them. And unfortunately, Roku chose that time to be lazy and instead of running or even jumping from building to building, he was just walking slowly, as though he was just taking a stroll, and did not have a girl in his arms. But that gave Hinata a lot of chance to realize that Hanabi's right about something; he really does have a _nice_ body.

Little did she know that Roku was doing that to show to everyone that Hinata is his.

They finally reached their house, and Roku called a medic nin and had her come over and heal Hinata. After being healed, Roku bid Hinata good night and went to his room. Hiashi and the others were not home yet.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up, feeling completely healthy and normal again, and started her morning routines. She was choosing what clothes to wear, and only had a short towel wrapped around her, her long hair still wet, when she heard a knock on her door. 

"Come in." she said, knowing that it was Hanabi. She's the only one who comes to her room at this time.

The door opened and she heard a voice that made her froze. "Good morning, Hina-" the voice stopped abruptly, and Hinata slowly turned her head to the owner of the voice.

Roku was standing there, frozen. Then, "I'm sorry, Hinata!" he closed the door suddenly and Hinata was left staring into nothing.

* * *

Roku stood on the floor, still frozen. Then, what he saw seconds ago sprang up on his mind. Hinata, with her long hair dripping with water… 

Seconds later, Neji passed by Hinata's door and saw the unconscious form of Hinata's fiancé.

* * *

After dressing hastily, Hinata opened her door and found her cousin inspecting the unconscious form of Roku. 

"Neji, what happened to him?" she asked worriedly.

Neji shrugged. "I thought you would know. I just saw him here."

Hinata began to think, then asked Neji, "Can you help me bring him to my room?"

Neji's eyebrow rose. "Why?"

Hinata blushed. "It's not like that! My room's much nearer than his, that's why!"

Naji nodded and helped Hinata put Roku in her bed. After doing this, Neji immediately left. Leaving Hinata alone with a still unconscious Roku.

Hinata leaned closer to Roku, and a nagging thought resurfaced again on her mind. She still hasn't seen what Roku looked like, not even his hair, because unlike other ANBU, he had also covered his hair with some kind of a thick cloth, that she couldn't even identify what color his hair was.

Hinata leaned even closer to Roku, and with the temptation to remove his mask growing stronger, she held his mask lightly, about to take it off. She was about to succeed, when suddenly a pair of arms held her hands.

"And what are you trying to do?" Roku asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

Hinata blushed. "N-Nothing…"

Roku stood up and said, "Would you like to go with me to your garden?"

Hinata nodded, and they went to the garden. Roku sat down on the bench and Hinata sat beside him.

"So, what really is your other reason for not wanting to marry me?"

Hinata hesitated, then, "There's-There's this…" she was unable to continue, and her face was already a deep shade of red.

* * *

Roku, noticing this, continued, "Ah, so you're in love with another guy, is that it?" he said, trying to keep his voice lighthearted. 

When Hinata nodded, it felt like the world crumbled around him.

"And?" he said, thankful for the mask that hid his eyes, which were now overly bright.

But Hinata shook her head. "Let's not talk about him. Anyway, you're the one I'm going to be married to, right?" Hinata looked up on him, and when he saw that her eyes also looked ominously over bright, he had to breathe deeply.

_Calm down. You are not going to cry in front of a girl, however hurt your feelings are, okay? Focus on Hinata._

"Hinata," Hinata looked up, and the next thing she knew, Roku was hugging her, and he whispered, "You can cry now if you want."

With that, Hinata hugged Roku even tighter and broke down completely.

If only she could've stopped for even just a while, then she would've heard a sound from a crying person that was definitely not coming from her.

What she didn't know was that right at that moment, the guy holding her was hiding his tears inside his mask.

* * *

After a long time, all Roku heard in the garden were the breeze, the sound of insects, and Hinata breathing evenly on his wet shoulder. He slowly tried to disentangle Hinata's arms, which were still around his waist, but when he moved them, she groaned and her eyes fluttered. 

Not wanting to disturb her sleep, he relaxed himself even more against the chair and did not change their position. A moment later, he too, was fast asleep.

* * *

Neji turned as he heard the voice of Hiashi Hyuuga. 

"Neji, have you seen Hinata?"

Neji nodded. "The last time I saw her, she was in her room."

"And what about him?"

Neji knew who he was talking about. "With Hinata."

After a split second, Hiashi was already on the other side of the mansion, towards Hinata's room. Neji followed immediately, and Hanabi, wondering what the commotion was about, followed quickly.

Hiashi opened the door, but not violently, as not to destroy the delicate materials of Hinata's door. He was preparing himself as to what he will see inside the room, but after taking a long look, he was able to breathe easier.

"They're not here."

"Maybe they're in the garden." Hanabi said, and all three of them hurriedly went to the sai place. And sure enough, the two were there, fast asleep, but still together.

Neji and Hanabi looked at them, and Neji was not able to refrain himself from smiling at the scene that greeted him.

"Oh! How cute! I told you, Neji, Father, they're made for each other." Hanabi commented.

"I have never seen her this at ease with other people. Perhaps we really made the right choice, Neji." Hiashi continued.

"'Looks like we have to plan for a marriage very soon." Neji said, and all of them agreed.

* * *

Roku woke up and looked around him. It was dark, and only the full moon gave them light, so he figured that it was just around midnight. 

He looked at Hinata and as he stared at her, her eyelids began to flutter, and finally she opened her eyes and she looked at him.

"Uhm, Roku, thank you and… sorry for ruining your shirt."

Roku laughed. "Nah, it's okay. At least you're okay now."

Hinata stared at him, and he had no idea just how much he had reminded her about the boy from her past. That was actually the first time that Hinata heard him laugh.

"R-Roku, can I ask you a favor?" she said, sounding hesitant.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can you take off your mask now? Even for just a little while?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

And there's no way Naruto would be able to resist that.

* * *

Hinata waited for bated breath as she watched Roku remove the cloth that covered his hair. It took him some time, but when he did, long blond strands fell on his mask in a way that reminded him so much of Naruto. So very much reminded her of him… 

Then Roku started to remove his mask, and when he did, all Hinata could do was stare at him. For a long time.

Naruto sat before her, taller, more muscular, and his hair longer. Because his forehead protector was placed on his neck, his hair framed his face in an attractive way. His deep-blue eyes were looking straight at her.

Naruto smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, because of me, you won't be able to marry the one you love."

That snapped her out of her trance.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

* * *

The next thing Naruto felt was a huge force being knocked onto him. Naruto looked at Hinata, who were hugging him very tightly. 

"I didn't know you missed me that much…" he laughed.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata stared at him, a telltale blush covering her cheeks, and the next thing he knew was that he was once again holding an unconscious Hinata.

* * *

After a few moments, Hinata stirred and was about to faint once again when she saw Naruto still holding her, but fought the urge to do so. She noticed that in his other hand, he was playing with something that keeps glittering when the moonlight touches it. 

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Hey! You're awake." He tossed the thing in his hand and caught it on his palm. "See this? I bought this when the time came that I can't get the girl I love out of my head. I saw this and I thought that this would be the perfect gift for her. While I was away, the memories of that girl kept haunting me, and right then and there I realized that the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' is true…"

Hinata hung her head. _So, he still likes Sakura…_

"So, Hinata, will you accept this? 'Coz you know, I still hadn't given you an engagement ring." Hinata was so immersed in her thoughts that she barely heard what Naruto said.

"I'm sure Sakura will love that…" she muttered, her eyes blurring her vision.

"So, you don't like it?" his eyes also lost its sparkle. "I know you love somebody else but… can't you give me a chance?"

By that time, Hinata was already gaining some of her wits back, and it slowly dawned on her that Naruto was giving the ring to _her_, not to Sakura… That means…

_Naruto-kun loves me!

* * *

_

Hinata stared at him again for a long time, and Naruto felt the world crumble upon him the second time.

He sighed, and tried so hard to smile at her. "It's okay. I can just tell your Father that we will cancel the-"

Hinata launched herself up to Naruto again, and this time, she simply didn't hug him, she stood on her toes and reached for Naruto's lips.

Hinata looked at his shocked expression, broke the kiss and giggled.

"Naruto-kun, can't you tell that you're the one I was talking about? Every morning, I always visited the garden because there, I read this letter for the first time." She took it out of her pocket and showed it to Naruto, who grinned.

"Well, it's about time I give you this. So, Hinata, will you accept this?" he showed her the ring and Hinata nodded, too happy to say anything. She appreciated the beauty of it while Naruto slipped it on her finger. In the middle was a large bluish-white diamond, with little white diamonds surrounding it, all set in white gold.

After putting it in her finger, and saw that it fitted her perfectly, Naruto grabbed her hand, Hinata blushed again, and went to a particular plant. "Look at this!" Naruto said, sounding awed.

Hinata looked at it and was also awed at the flower that she had never seen before in this garden. It was slowly unfolding its bluish-white petals right in front of her eyes. Then, to her utter surprise, Naruto plucked the flower out of the plant. She had expected the flower to immediately stop opening its petals, but she was wrong. It continued to reveal its beauty in front of them.

"Here, keep this. It matches your ring perfectly." Naruto said, placing it into her hands.

"You know, Naruto, the last time that anyone ever saw that plant flowering was more than twenty years ago. Mother and Father saw that plant flower for the first time ever on the night that Father proposed to Mother."

"Well, we can't just break the tradition, right?" Hinata smiled at him.

Starting to grin, Naruto slowly put his arms around Hinata's body and started to kiss her, for real this time.

* * *

Neji smiled as he watched his cousin and his friend in the garden. As he left the scene, he remembered a scene about five years ago… 

-FLASHBACK-

Neji knocked on Hiashi's office door and entered.

"You were the one following us, right?"

Hiashi looked intently at him.

Neji continued. "Do you think he deserves a Hyuuga bride?"

"He more than deserves it. Uzumaki Naruto is the only son of Yondaime, the greatest ninja who ever lived. If he will ever want to marry Hinata, I will gladly give him my consent."

Neji nodded and left the office quietly.

-END FLASHBACK-

_I wonder if Hinata will ever know that Naruto was able to persuade Hiashi to arrange a marriage between them…

* * *

_

"ERO-SENNIN! What kind of a marriage gift is this?!" Naruto shouted, waving a book, and ignoring the surprised looks he was receiving.

"What? It's the best gift anyone can have!"

"Not all of us are perverts like you! And don't you ever publish this edition!" Naruto demanded.

"Sure!" Jiraiya replied, and Naruto glared at him before sitting down again. Naruto heard Hinata, who was wearing a beautiful wedding gown, giggle beside her.

"May I see that, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, here." Naruto took its plastic off, and Hinata turned bright red when she saw the cover.

It was titled 'Icha Icha Paradise Super Special Edition'.

To make the matters worse, the front cover was a picture of her and Naruto and their first kiss, taken about five years ago.

Naruto flipped the book and really began to get red in the face, and Hinata nearly fainted when she, too, saw the contents.

It looked like Jiraiya's 'Super Special Edition' was the love story of Hinata Hyuuga and Uzumaki Naruto, complete with their pictures like when Naruto was carrying her, and so many more…

Jiraiya approached them and tapped a very red Naruto on the back. "Don't worry, that edition is Rated13 only. The worst picture you can see there is right on the front cover." He explained, and Hinata and Naruto calmed down.

"Like I could even get a picture worse than that one." Muttered Jiraiya.

When he left, Naruto turned to her grinned cheekily. "Sorry 'bout that."

Hinata just laughed.

Naruto looked at her and whispered. "By the way, Hinata-chan, thank you for holding on to my promise…"

Hinata smiled at him. "You know that I've always had absolute faith in you, Naruto-kun."

**The End**

A/N: That was the first ever story I've finished! Oh my God! And to think that I did it in less than a day, and even after without sleeping for over twenty-four hours! Anyway, in this story, Neji and Hiashi knew who Roku really is, but they decided to let Hinata find it out herself. And Roku came from 'Rokudaime", or Sixth Hokage, (is that right?) which is something that Naruto have always wanted. I know, it's a lame nickname, but I'm not a Japanese, nor do I live in Japan, so I really have no idea what names are accepted in that country. And also, if you think that it's kinda out-of-character, I'm sorry! And Naruto became an ANBU without anyone noticing because in this story, each of them took an individual and private tests from Jounin Level to ANBU, and Naruto appears exactly on the time of exam and leaves immediately. That's the best excuse I can come up with right now.

So there, hope you enjoyed my first ever NaruHina fanfic, and please don't forget to review!


	2. Author's Note

Hey, can I ask you guys for a favor? I wanna know which names are used in Japan, because as I've mentioned before, I know absolutely nothing when it comes to that. And if you're kind enough to help me out, can you please also tell me the meaning of those names, if they have any? Please! Thank you!

I really, really need it for the next story that I'm planning to write.

And I forgot to mention, I need 4 names, 2 for boys and the other 2 for girls.

Again, thank you for helping me out! )


End file.
